Invisible Story
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Yang jelas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi merupakan sebuah cerita tak terlihat yang hanya Sougo dan Kami-sama yang tahu. / #miscenevent / Oneshoot. RnR?


**OkiKaguFanfiction.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **Invisible Story © Hana Kumiko.**

 **Missing-scene dari eps 297. Nyahahaha xD OkiKagu banget dah.**

 _ **Enjoy reading ^^**_

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Sungguh panas yang membara.

Sougo menggerutu di tengah-tengah aktivitasnya menyapu halaman Shinsengumi. Hari ini memang sudah jadwalnya piket harian. Tidak tidak, sebenarnya Sougo tidak pernah punya jadwal piket, tapi karena Kondo Isao menyuruhnya, jadi sebagai calon wakil komandan Shinsengumi yang baik, Sougo mau saja menyapu seluruh halaman super luas markas Shinsengumi. Lagipula, Sougo kan memang baik hati.

Ehm, kira-kira begitu menurut Sougo.

Suara gaduh yang berasal dari gerbang masuk Shinsengumi menyadarkannya dari pikiran Sougo yang narsis dan absurdnya. Untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya itu, ia berjalan memutar menuju halaman depan Shinsengumi. Ternyata seorang Kondo Isao pulang dalam keadaan sekarat. Sebuah ranting berbunga menancap tepat di ketsu no ana-nya. Tanpa perlu bertanya, sepertinya Sougo tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

"Kondo-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sougo.

Kondo yang berjalan dengan kaki yang dilebarkan, sedikit meringis. "Y-ya ... ini bukan apa-apa."

Tentu saja ini bukan apa-apa. Kau bahkan pernah mengalami yang siksaan lebih parah Kondo-san, pikirnya. Dalam hati Sougo menggelengkan kepalanya takjub dengan Kondo yang masih tetap hidup sampai sekarang.

"O-oh iya Sougo. Setelah ini kita akan ke rumah sakit," ujar Kondo setelah mencabut ranting berbunga dari _ketsu no ana_ -nya.

Sougo mengernyit.

"Gadis china itu sedang sakit," jawab Kondo. "Dan kata dokter ... hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Pria sadis itu terdiam. Dan tetap diam sekalipun Kondo sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Heh~ china sakit?" gumam Sougo entah pada siapa. "Akan aku jenguk kalau begitu."

Dan seringai itu bertambah lebar setelahnya.

 **-oOo-**

Langit yang tadi masih cerah mendung seketika ketika Hijikata pulang bersama Souyo. Awalnya Souyo hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja, tapi begitu tahu kalau temannya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, maka Souyo memundurkan jadwal kepulangannya. Dan sekarang mereka sedang bersama-sama pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat Kagura dirawat.

Beruntung mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil ketika hujan turun. Tidak ada percakapan sekali. Semua sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Apalagi Sougo yang sibuk memikirkan permainan apa yang kira-kira sedang dimainkan oleh gadis china itu dan permainan apa pula yang akan Sougo berikan untuk Kagura. Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, mereka segera menuju ke ruangan di mana Kagura dirawat. Sougo memimpin di depan dan diikuti oleh Souyo, Hijikata juga Kondo.

Kurang beberapa langkah mendekati kamar Kagura, trio Shinsengumi dan adik shogun itu sudah bisa mendengar keributan yang berasal dari kamar Kagura.

Hijikata menghela napas. " _Mattaku_ ... bahkan di saat seperti ini mereka masih sempat ribut."

Tidak ada sahutan. Sougo yang menjadi pemimpin perjalanan membuka pintu geser ruang rawat Kagura. Kehadirannya membuat keadaan di ruang yang tak terlalu besar itu menjadi hening seketika.

"Hentikan sikap kalian itu," katanya tenang. Dengan santai pria itu bersandar di daun pintu. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Memandang seluruh makhluk abnormal di dalam sana dengan pandangan datar. Sekilas Sougo sempat melihat raut wajah syok Kagura.

Bersamaan dengan itu Souyo, Hijikata dan Kondo yang muncul setelahnya. Souyo yang melihat keadaan temannya tergolek 'lemah' langsung berkaca-kaca dan menumpahkan air matanya.

"Kagura-chan!" seru Souyo. Gadis berusia dua belas tahun tersebut berlari menghampiri Kagura.

"Maaf, Otae-san. Aku sudah bertindak semaunya. Tapi kami tidak bisa berdiam diri saja," ujar Kondo sendu.

"Tenang saja. Kami ke sini bukan untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Kami hanya mengantarkan _Hime-_ sama," timpal Hijikata.

"Kalian membicarakan mengenai bela sungkawa dan pemakaman. Jangan bicara seperti itu di depan _Hime_ -sama." Sougo melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Kagura berbaring dan berdiri di kaki ranjang. "Lagipula dia belum mati. Dia bukanlah orang yang akan mati hanya karena hal seperti ini."

"Tenang saja, _Hime_ -sama." Wajah Sougo melembut ketika melihat wajah Kagura. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah shota-nya. "Dia ... dia ... tidak akan mati sebelum menyelesaikan urusan kami."

Semua tertegun. Siapapun pasti tidak akan percaya kalau seorang Sougo bisa berkata lembut seperti itu. Percayalah kalau Sougo mengatakan itu dari lubuk hatinya.

Ya, karena gadis itu tidak akan mati sebelum Sougo selesai menyiksanya.

"Sougo ..."

Souyo yang duduk di dekat Kagura menghapus air matanya. Ia memandangi setiap orang dewasa yang berada di sana.

"Okita-san benar. Karena itulah ... kalian semua, jangan menentukan pemakaman Kagura-chan terlebih dahulu. Jangan−" Sementara Souyo berbicara, diam-diam Sougo tersenyum kecil. Beruntung dia memiliki partner polos seperti Souyo.

Souyo kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Kagura. Memandang sendu sahabatnya yang sedang terbaring koma dengan mata terbuka lebar itu.

"Kagura-chan, aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu. Pemakaman seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Kumohon katakan sesuatu, Kagura-chan!"

Sougo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kagura akhirnya menyadari, bahwa mungkin ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bangun dan mengakhiri permainan. Tapi Sougo tidak akan membiarkannya. Maka dengan kekuatan " _diam-diam menghanyutkan_ " yang ia miliki, tepat sebelum Kagura menghembuskan napas untuk berbicara, Sougo segera menghantam halus leher Kagura dengan sikunya. Mendekatkan telinganya, berpura-pura mendengarkan permintaan terakhir Kagura.

"Hmm ... _nani_? _Naruhodo_ ... _naruhodo_ ..." Sougo menekankan sikunya pada leher Kagura. Membuat gadis itu kesusahan bernapas dan mengeluarkan air liur khas orang tercekik. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ketika Sougo berbicara pada Souyo, Kagura kehilangan kesadaran. Benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran. Matanya terpejam dengan ekspresi orang yang baru saja terlepas dari sekaratnya.

Mengetahui hal itu, semua yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut histeris dan menangis. Diiringi dengan suara lolongan Sadaharu yang menyadari majikannya sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Kecuali Sougo tentu saja.

Yang ada, Sougo malah menyeringai lebar di belakang manusia-manusia ini.

 **-oOo-**

Keadaan menjadi sepi. Baik Shinpachi, Gintoki dan Sadaharu pulang untuk mempersiapkan pemakaman. Terutama Souyo yang akan memberikan upacara pemakaman untuk sahabat tercintanya. Dalam ruangan itu seorang gadis masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Semua alat medis sudah dilepaskan beberapa jam yang lalu. Sosok terbaring itu tertutupi kain putih dati ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Keadaan rumah sakitpun juga sudah semakin sepi mengingat waktu mulai beranjak malam dan jam kunjungan habis.

Dan dalam keadaan sepi itu, Sougo berjalan dalam keremangan kamar Kagura. Berjalan dengan pelan tapi pasti mendekati ranjang si gadis. Begitu sudah berdiri di sisi Kagura, tangannya bergerak membuka kain putih yang menutupi kepala gadis itu. Perlahan ia mengusap pipi pucat khas Yato Kagura. Sesekali dia akan mencubit pelan pipi mulus nan kenyal Kagura.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sungguh-sungguh sakit," gumam Sougo.

Dari pertama ia mendengar bahwa Kagura sakit dan bahkan sekarat sampai hampir mati, Sougo sama sekali tidak percaya. Hati kecilnya berkata bahwa itu semua tidak benar. Beruntung Kondo Isao berinisiatif mengajak Souyo ketika akan pergi ke rumah sakit, sehingga dengan kurang ajarnya, secara tidak langsung Sougo memanfaatkan kesadisan terbungkus kepolosan seorang Souyo untuk bermain sebentar dengan si gadis Yato itu.

Raut wajahnya kembali datar. "Kau tahu aku kenapa aku melakukan ini? Itu agar kau bisa lebih mempercayai mereka."

Kemudian ia duduk di ranjang Kagura. Sedikit demi sedikit ia menunduk. Membiarkan setengah tubuhnya menindih tubuh kecil Kagura. Kedua lengannya ia letakkan di kanan-kiri untuk menyanggah tubuhnya. Manik crimsonnya memandangi setiap lekuk wajah gadis di bawahnya. Mengingat setiap kenangan yang ia lewati bersama dengan gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu.

Sougo semakin mendekatkan kepalanya. Menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir pucat Kagura. Hanya mengecup dengan sedikit lumatan untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuh Kagura. Setelahnya Sougo menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekuk leher Kagura. Menyesap aroma wangi setengah asam karena sehari tidak mandi dan baru saja dimandikan. Sougo terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau berpikir bisa menipuku?" bisik Sougo di telinga gadis itu. "Aku ... adalah orang yang paling tahu akan dirimu. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," lanjutnya.

Sougo bertahan dengan posisinya untuk beberapa saat. Dilihat dari segi manapun, Sougo akan terlihat seperti sedang bercumbu dengan mayat. Tapi Kagura bukanlah mayat. Dia hanya ... _terpaksa_ menjadi mayat. Karena besok pagi gadis itu akan sadar dengan dirinya.

Kemudian ia bangkit. Memandangi sekali lagi wajah imut nan ganas milik gadis china tersebut.

"Satu hal lagi kenapa aku melakukan ini padamu," ujar Sougo. Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut halus Kagura. "Agar kau sadar kalau sakit dan kematian bukanlah hal yang bisa dipermainkan, Kagura."

"Aku sudah pernah merasakannya, dan itu ... menyakitkan," sambung Sougo. Ia setengah menerawang ke masa lalu. Saat di mana ia benar-benar menjadi sebatang kara.

"Tapi aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah merasakan itu." Sekarang Sougo berdiri. "Dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, maka aku akan ada bersamamu. Menemanimu."

Tiba-tiba Sougo mengerjapkan matanya. Tanpa sadar tadi Sougo sempat melembutkan pandangannya ketika melihat gadis itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya linglung.

" _Are_? Kenapa aku jadi _out of character_ begitu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian ia mengendikkan bahunya. "Terserahlah."

Ia kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Kagura.

"Omong-omong Kagura, selamat menikmati kematian sementaramu. Aku akan kembali besok dengan setangkai bunga untukmu," ujar Sougo dengan senyum miringnya.

Sougo membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kagura. Memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana dan melenggang pergi. Tanpa ia ketahui, Kagura yang tengah terbaring sedikit menunjukkan reaksi dengan mengerutkan kening. Seperti ... sedang bermimpi buruk? Atau indah?

Entahlah. Hanya Kagura yang tahu. Yang jelas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi merupakan sebuah cerita tak terlihat yang hanya Sougo dan _Kami-sama_ yang tahu.

 **-oOo-**

 **OWARI.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Allo … allo … Yahhh~ fic ini buat event missing scene di grup fb. Btw, ini event pertama yang berhasil aku ikuti, lho. Asli dah! Biasanya kalo ga terlambat tau yaaa~ lupa dan ga jadi bikin. Ini aja aku taunya dua hari sebelum DL. Khak khak xD

Jahhahaha~ abaikan. Sebenernya udah lama pengen bikin misscene eps **298** ini udah lama, tapi belom ada kesempatan. Dan syukur udah keturutan karena event ini. Bebankuberkurang~nyaaa~ makasih ka **Moon nyan** ~ aku telhaluuu~

Yaps, moga kalian terhibur dengan ini yak.

Yosh, kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

Pay pay di ff yang lainnyaaa~~

Hana Kumiko.


End file.
